


Types

by andiepandie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, It is all kissing, Just a lil in later chapters, Kissing, M/M, minimal plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2018-12-30 18:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12114309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andiepandie/pseuds/andiepandie
Summary: Anakin and Obi-Wan’s relationship, told through the kisses they exchanged.





	1. Unbreakable Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration for this fic taken from [this post](http://prettyboymaximoff.co.vu/post/153391610561/types-of-kisses-prompts)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The type of kiss that really shouldn’t be happening, it’s a mistake, but you just can’t find yourself able to pull away.

Anakin punched a series of numbers into the keypad on the door, letting out a frustrated groan when it chimed in the negative, glowing red before it whirred an agonised sound and died. “We’re trapped,” he said, thunking his head against the door with a sigh.

 

“I - trapped? _How?_ The Temple has never trapped anyone before!” Obi-Wan exclaimed, brows furrowing.

 

“And yet, here we are,” Anakin said into the metal of the door. “Looks like the power’s died. Gonna be a while before they’ll fix it.”

 

“Well,” Obi-Wan mused, glancing about the room. “I guess we have to… find some way of entertaining ourselves.”

 

“If you suggest meditation I’m ripping a panel off the roof and escaping into the vents,” Anakin threatened, turning and sliding down the wall, his legs stretching out in front of him.

 

Obi-Wan gestured to their sparse surroundings. “What would you suggest we do then, hmm? We have a grand total of one sofa and each other for entertainment.”

 

Anakin’s lips twisted as he tried not to think about the various ways in which Obi-Wan could _entertain_ him. “I don’t know about you, but I’m feeling quite tired. I might just call dibs on the sofa and have a nap,” he said, rolling slowly to his feet.

 

Obi-Wan sputtered momentarily. “So meditation is banned, but sleeping is not?”

 

“Yup,” Anakin said, stretching out lazily over the sofa. “Glad we’re both on the same page.”

 

“These are _your_ chambers, do you honestly expect me to believe you have nothing to do in your room except sleep?”

 

Anakin’s head lolled off the side of the couch, his gaze sweeping up to meet Obi-Wan’s where he was still hovering in the centre of the room. “Because I spend enough much time in my rooms to do more than sleep,” he said, tongue poking out to wet his lips. “I definitely have time to install all of my hobbies in here, rather than on the starfighter I spend the majority of my time in.”

 

Obi-Wan conceded the point with an incline of his head. Crossing the room he nudged Anakin’s side with his knee, prodding him until he sat up before neatly sliding into the newly available spot next to him. Anakin shifted with a sigh, wrapping his cloak around him like a blanket and leaning his head onto the couch back, shutting his eyes.

 

Obi-Wan’s gaze flitted over his features, from the delicate rest of his eyelashes on his cheekbones, to his full lips, before catching on the stretch of throat on display, long and inviting. Obi-Wan swallowed heavily, forcing his gaze down to his hands where he fiddled with the sleeves of his own cloak.

 

Anakin hummed lightly. “I can hear you thinking, Obi-Wan. You can’t power the door through sheer force of will, so just relax. It’ll sort itself out.”

 

Obi-Wan glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. “You’re being awfully calm about this. Normally you would be concocting all sorts of schemes to try and get us out of here.”

 

Anakin’s shoulders rose and fell in a languid shrug. “It’s not the first time this has happened to me, and I guarantee it won’t be the last. Might as well take the opportunity to rest while we can.”

 

Obi-Wan sighed, leaning back into the couch. As he did so, his leg brushed up against Anakin’s. His eyes flew open and he stared at what should be such a simple point of contact that felt like a red-hot brand burning into his skin. Biting down on his lip to contain a gasp, his eyes flitted up to Anakin’s face, only to meet Anakin’s own.

 

He froze, feeling foolishly caught by the storm he could see raging behind Anakin’s eyes. Unable to move or breathe, his gaze remained locked on Anakin’s, but his heart was racing.

 

Almost against his will he found himself moving forwards, his hand raising to Anakin’s face as though he was in a trance. Anakin pushed off the back of the couch and met him halfway, his head fitting into the palm of Obi-Wan’s hand with a sigh, as though he was created to fill it. Obi-Wan wet his lips. Anakin’s eyes darted down to track the movement, before flicking back up to meet his.

 

As their lips met Obi-Wan let out a soft noise in the back of his throat. His hand spasmed around the curve of Anakin’s cheek, the tips of his fingers gently pressing in to pull Anakin ever closer. His other hand wound into Anakin’s hair, stroking over the curls he had been admiring for so long. Anakin’s lips curved into a tender smile as they moved together, his own arms wrapping around Obi-Wan’s waist. Obi-Wan tilted his head further, his tongue reaching out to swipe over Anakin’s lip as he deepened the kiss. Anakin let out a gentle moan, his hands nudging Obi-Wan’s robes out of the way to stroke over his bare hips. Obi-Wan shivered at the sensation, his hand clenching in Anakin’s hair as he pressed them ever closer. He was about to start kissing down Anakin’s neck to his collarbone and leave a mark, when-

 

When the door let out a bright chime as it powered back up, the mechanisms unlocking with a hiss.

 

Obi-Wan tore his mouth away with a surprised gasp. Stunned, Anakin stared at him for a second before rushing out in a whirl of flaring cloak and stumbling feet. Obi-Wan brought his hand up to his mouth, ducking his head and pressing his lips together to hide his pleased grin.


	2. Hesitant Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The type of kiss where their lips brush against each other’s a few times, breath fanning across each other’s faces as one waits for the other to make a move.

Their second kiss was nothing like what Anakin had anticipated. It wasn’t hard or biting, and they weren’t fresh off the field of battle, covered in blood after having just narrowly avoided almost certain death for the umpteenth time. Instead, he was standing and fidgeting in Obi-Wan’s quarters, trying not to stammer over what he was saying.

 

“Obi-Wan? I was thinking it was time we should acknowledge something. Something that uh, has probably been brewing for a while now. I mean, hopefully not since I first got here because that would be creepy, but uh -  _ fuck _ .” he swore, raking his fingers through his hair. “I mean - I - what I’m trying to say is - Force, this went a lot better in my head! Obi-WanIloveyouandIwanttobewithyou,” Anakin blurted out. “And - and I know there’s the Council to consider, and our positions within the war, and Ahsoka, and everything else, but I don’t care! I want to be with you, and judging by some of the looks you’ve given me, plus… the other day, I’m fairly sure you want to be with me, and could you  _ please _ stop staring at me and just say something!” he cried, wringing his hands together.

 

Obi-Wan blinked, seemingly coming back to himself. “I’m sorry. It’s just - may I?” he asked, gesturing vaguely towards Anakin.

 

“May you  _ what? _ ” Anakin snarled, then suddenly Obi-Wan was there, his hands on Anakin’s shoulders, so close that he would only have to shift forward slightly and they would be pressed together.

 

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan breathed fondly, nudging their noses together, “ _ Shush. _ ”

 

At that, he gently fit their mouths together, brushing his lips forward once, twice, as he waited with bated breath for Anakin to respond.

 

Anakin stared at him, breath hitching in the back of his throat. For once he was at a loss for words, unable to move or react, paralysed by the feeling of absolute elation spreading through him.

 

However, as his stillness dragged on, Obi-Wan’s face fell and he pulled away, biting his lip and hunching his shoulders forward slightly. “Perhaps I misunderstood,” he said, his expression carefully blank. He stared over Anakin’s shoulder, his bottom lip trembling slightly. “Would you take care to shut the door behind you as you depart?”

 

The forced formality of Obi-Wan’s words shook Anakin out of his stupor, and he lunged forward to wrap his arm around Obi-Wan’s waist. As he dragged Obi-Wan back in, he lifted his hand to cradle Obi-Wan’s cheek, stroking over his beard softly.

 

“I’m not quite done with you yet, Master,” he murmured, ducking his head and pressing their lips firmly together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you to the gorgeously wonderful M/Darthcuddles/DonkerRood, without whom this fic wouldn't have ever been written tbh <3


	3. Breathtaking Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kiss that you can’t do anything for a few seconds after, you keep your eyes closed with mouth agape as you try to let your mind process what happened.

Obi-Wan backed Anakin up against a wall, his arms boxing him in and keeping their bodies flush. He gazed up at Anakin from beneath his eyelashes, eyes hooded. 

 

Anakin started to tilt his head down to meet him, only to stop short at Obi-Wan’s disapproving  _ tsk _ . “Are you setting the pace of this, or am I?” Obi-Wan asked, eyebrow raised. 

 

Anakin inhaled sharply. “You are, Master,” he said, pressing his head back to the wall.

 

Obi-Wan smirked slowly. “Good boy,” he purred, his hand sliding from the wall to rest on the side of Anakin’s neck. Anakin’s mouth fell open, his tongue gently darting out to wet suddenly dry lips. 

 

Obi-Wan bit down on his own lip, his eyes tracing over Anakin’s face as he decided where to start. His hand tightened on Anakin’s neck as he leant in, brushing their noses together. Anakin’s eyelids fell shut in anticipation, a shaky sigh falling from his lips. 

 

Obi-Wan grinned, pressing their lips together. Anakin choked on a gasp as Obi-Wan’s other hand left the wall to tangle in his hair, gripping it tightly and using his hold to maneuver Anakin into the position he wanted. Obi-Wan’s lips moulded against Anakin’s, pressing them together with enough ferocity to steal Anakin’s breath away.

 

Obi-Wan sucked Anakin’s bottom lip into his mouth, biting down on the supple flesh hard enough to draw blood, swallowing Anakin’s moan with a grin. His tongue slid through Anakin’s parted lips, moving in such a way as to mimic the motions of fucking, running his tongue over Anakin’s bottom lip with relish as he felt Anakin’s knees buckle from under him. Their hips pressing together brought Obi-Wan’s attention to how much they were enjoying their situation and, deciding that they had more than enough teasing, he ends the kiss with a final bite to Anakin’s lip, reveling in how swollen and red it had become from his ministrations. 

 

As he pulled away, Anakin could do no more than slump back against the wall with a groan, his eyes opening hazily. They met Obi-Wan’s, whose raked over his disheveled appearance with a smug grin.

 

“Have I broken you, my dear?” Obi-Wan said, stroking a hand over Anakin’s curls. 

 

Anakin leant into the hand with a pleased hum, turning his head to plant a gentle kiss on Obi-Wan’s wrist. “I believe you have, my master,” he said, shooting Obi-Wan a soft smile with heated eyes. 

 

Obi-Wan pressed back in. “Good,” he murmured, nosing against Anakin’s cheekbone. Pressing a long kiss there, he gently pulled back, tugging Anakin down the hallway and into their bedroom with a lewd smirk. 


	4. Distracting Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you are competing, so you press kisses anywhere available; arms, nose, knees, ears, knuckles, temple, just anywhere to distract them.

They circled each other, practice sabers occasionally darting out towards each other in deliberate feints, trying to provoke the other into action.

 

Shooting a teasing grin at his partner, Anakin finally darted forward, his saber swinging in a wide arc that Obi-Wan easily dodged.

 

“Are you even trying, Anakin?” Obi-Wan taunted, flipping over and landing behind him, his own saber flicking up towards Anakin’s neck in a way that he only barely caught. Anakin grinned, using the position as leverage to spin them both around so they were facing each other, chest-to-chest. He attempted to use Obi-Wan’s momentary imbalance to his advantage, sweeping Obi-Wan’s foot out from under him so that he had to clutch onto Anakin’s robes to remain upright.

 

Anakin’s bright laugh hitched into a gasp as Obi-Wan pressed a deliberate kiss to the side of his neck. “Careful Anakin,” he murmured, nosing against his ear. “Wouldn’t want you getting _distracted_.”

 

With that he danced away, swiping a halfhearted blow in Anakin’s direction, rousing him from his stupor with a teasing grin.

 

Anakin sputtered before darting after him, his own saber snapping up to swat over Obi-Wan’s hip in retaliation. Ducking under another swing from Obi-Wan, Anakin grabbed his wrist, tugging him close and wrapping an arm around his waist, dipping him into a deep kiss.

 

Obi-Wan let out a muffled moan in the back of his throat, his hands flying up to bury in Anakin’s hair. After allowing themselves a few long moments of getting lost in each other, Anakin finally pulled back. Obi-Wan whined at the loss, his eyes closed and his face tilted towards Anakin in anticipation of the kiss resuming.

 

“Are you sure it’s me we have to worry about getting distracted, Master?” Anakin smirked broadly as he dropped his grip on Obi-Wan’s waist. It was only his remaining grip around Obi-Wan’s wrist that kept him from crashing down onto the floor. Instead, Obi-Wan found himself arching into a backbend, before anakin pulled once more on his grip, their bodies colliding back together. 

 

Obi-Wan huffed at him, but Anakin simply raised a cheeky eyebrow, unrepentant. Smacking a quick kiss to Obi-Wan’s forehead, Anakin swirled out of their embrace, sweeping into an over-dramatic bow with a flourish.

 

“Clearly neither of us will be capable of remaining focused for the rest of this afternoon, so I declare this bout a draw,” he said, peeking up at Obi-Wan through the curtain of curls falling over his face, still holding the ridiculous pose. “I propose we return to our quarters and… freshen up.”

 

The lascivious grin stretching Anakin’s lips pulled Obi-Wan from his pout, his mind momentarily filled with memories of those lip’s capabilities. 

 

“I - yes. I believe that would be an advantageous move for the both of us,” Obi-Wan coughed. Grasping at the last remnants of his composure, he smoothed his robes down before striding towards Anakin, grabbing his hand once more. As Anakin straightened, Obi-Wan quirked an eyebrow at him. “Lead the way then, my padawan.”


	5. Can't Let Go Yet Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The type of goodbye kiss when you keep leaving quick pecks on each other’s lips, but end up pulling each other back for more, which could go on for hours if one of you don’t finally pull away.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan laughed, trying to pull away from his lover’s grasping hands. “I need to go! I’ve got a Council meeting in five minutes, you know I can’t be late again!”

 

“Mmm, but what motivation do I have to let you go when you’re so warm and this bed is so cosy, Master?” Anakin purred, dotting kisses down Obi-Wan’s cheekbone to his upturned lips, pressing long kisses to his mouth.

 

“Care and affection for your Master and not wanting him to be glared at by Mace again?” Obi-Wan gasped out between kisses.

 

Anakin pressed their lips together firmly, smiling into his mouth. For a few heady minutes they stayed that way, parting only briefly for quick gasps of air before reconnecting. Obi-Wan’s hand threaded into Anakin’s hair to hold him in place, rolling them over so that Anakin was pinned under the weight of Obi-Wan’s body.

 

At the sensation of Anakin’s hands sneaking their way under his tunic, Obi-Wan finally tore his mouth away, panting, “Anakin, I seriously need to go.”

 

Anakin bit his lip, glancing up at Obi-Wan through his eyelashes, his hands sliding over Obi-Wan’s hips and back.

 

“...I’m sure it’s not an  _ urgent _ meeting.” Obi-Wan said, leaning back down to take Anakin’s mouth in his own. 


	6. Early Morning Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A kiss that’s a wake up call, it’s barely even lips touching, more like they’re kissing your chin because they’re so tired in the early morning haze.

Anakin awoke to the sensation of Obi-Wan’s lips hovering near his jaw. He tilted his head down to gaze at his sleeping lover, smiling as Obi-Wan sighed, nuzzling his nose into the hinge of Anakin’s jaw. Anakin brushed his lips over Obi-Wan’s forehead.

 

“Obi-Wan? You awake?” he asked softly. Obi-Wan made a vague humming noise in the back of his throat as acknowledgement, but refused to open his eyes. “Obi-Wan, don’t make me the sensible person in this relationship. Don’t make me have to remind you we have responsibilities today.” Anakin chuckled.

 

The humming turned to something distinctly protesting as Obi-Wan somehow managed to plaster himself closer to Anakin. “Mmmdonwanna. ‘S warm,” he grumbled, his eyes shut tight.

 

Anakin nuzzled into the crown of his head, sighing fondly. Dotting light kisses across Obi-Wan’s hairline, he rolled them so he rested on top of his lover, smoothing a hand through his hair.

 

“I can make it worth your while,” he murmured, ducking his head and rolling their hips together. Obi-Wan’s eyelids fluttered, his eyebrow quirking slightly with interest.

 

“ _ Can _ you now?” he drawled, one eye opening with a lazy grin.

 

Anakin nodded, shoving his hands under Obi-Wan’s back to press them closer together. “I don’t make promises I can’t keep,” he said. 

 

Obi-Wan settled on his stomach, beginning to lean up to give him a kiss, only to abort the motion with a yelp as Anakin continued the roll, tipping them both off the bed. “ _ After _ you have your meeting with Master Windu and Master Fisto, I will absolutely come and collect my promise.” he said, bracing himself on his hands so he was settled above Obi-Wan’s face.

 

Ducking his head to give Obi-Wan a light peck, Anakin took advantage of his momentary distraction and grabbed his hand, springing to his feet and yanking Obi-Wan up with him so they collided into each other as they stood. 

 

Grinning at Obi-Wan’s disgruntled expression, Anakin dipped him back into a quick kiss before twirling out of his grip, smacking his ass as he went.

 

“The quicker we leave the quicker we can return!” Anakin sang, catching a last glimpse of Obi-Wan’s fondly exasperated look as the door swished shut behind him.


	7. In the Moment Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe it’s in the middle of an argument or you just looked too damn beautiful not to kiss, but their lips were hot against yours and it felt too good to stop.

“Maybe if you cared more about me than you did about the Council we wouldn’t be having this discussion right now!”

 

“ _Maybe_ if you learned the meaning of the word discretion we wouldn't have to have any of our arguments at all!”

 

“Oh, I wonder where I learned _that_ from, Master ‘I’ll just jump out of a senator’s window to hitch a ride on a droid’ Kenobi! You can’t blame _me_ for learning from you - after all, that was my _job_ wasn’t it?” Anakin spat, eyes blazing.

 

“There is a time and a place for recklessness, Anakin! The actions I performed were in response to a time-sensitive situation, had I attempted to leave the conventional way we would have completely lost the assailant!”

 

“Have you ever thought that maybe your penchant for constantly running into high risk situations might foster a tendency to act first, think later? How is it acceptable for _you_ to decide that a situation is right for discretion to be quite literally thrown out the window, but if I do it then I get a chewing out from the Council to rival that of the sarlacc?”

 

Obi-Wan paused, breathing heavily as he tried to get his thoughts in order. “I just - I _worry_ about you, Anakin. And the Council does too.”

 

“It’s always about the _fucking_ Council with you!” Anakin burst out, throwing his hands in the air as he turned away.

 

Obi-Wan blinked in surprise, staring at Anakin’s back. “Anakin,” he said. “You know how important being on the Council is to me.”

 

“Excuse me for thinking someone would actually pick me first for once!” Anakin yelled, spinning back around. Obi-Wan reeled back as if struck. Anakin swallowed heavily, his face softening into something slightly more conciliatory. “I’m not asking you to leave the Jedi, Obi-Wan. Or even the Council. I’m just begging you to please, _please_ stop being their messenger. They’re already perfectly willing to let me know their opinion by themselves.” Anakin paused, licking his lips. Obi-Wan’s gaze flickered down to track the movement, before he forced them back up to meet Anakin’s eyes.

 

“I just - Obi-Wan, you have to know how much your opinion matters to me,” Anakin looked down, fiddling with the sleeves of his cloak. “So hearing you echo the neverending criticism that I receive regularly from the Council hurts. A lot. It - it feels like you’re tearing out parts of my soul and eviscerating them in front of me. If it were new information or criticism that you felt would sincerely help me, then I would accept that and listen,” his gaze bore into Obi-Wan’s, his chin lifting. “But as it currently stands, all I’m getting day in and day out is that I’m too reckless and need to think before I act. Considering that we are currently in a _war_ where hesitance is the difference between life and death, I don’t think it’s fair to say to someone in charge of saving lives to knowingly hesitate.”

 

“I -” Obi-Wan paused, shaking his head. He moved closer to Anakin, his hand coming up to stroke along Anakin’s jawline. “Okay. I won’t pass on what the Council tells me about you any more,” he promised, his eyes tracing over Anakin’s features. A glint of mischief sparked in his eye. “That doesn’t mean I’m giving up my right to call you a reckless idiot, however.”

 

Anakin smiled down at him, his own hands coming up to grip Obi-Wan’s waist. “Wouldn’t have it any other way,” he purred, nudging their noses together.

 

Obi-Wan grinned, his hands tangling in Anakin’s golden locks, using his leverage to push their mouths together, their lips sliding hot and slick over each other. Anakin moaned, his grip on Obi-Wan’s waist tightening as he pulled them closer together. Obi-Wan scraped his nails over Anakin’s scalp before gently pulling away. Anakin whined, his neck straining against Obi-Wan’s grip as he attempted to reconnect their lips.

 

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan murmured, his thumb running over Anakin’s cheekbone. Anakin hummed, turning his head to press kisses to Obi-Wan’s hand. “As much as I’m enjoying this, our foyer doesn’t have much in the way of horizontal surfaces, and you know how much I dislike rug burn.”

 

Anakin leant back, raising an eyebrow. “Are you suggesting something that the Council might frown upon?” he gasped, putting his hand over his heart in faux-outrage.

 

Obi-Wan swatted Anakin’s ass. “Don’t be a brat,” he chided as he disappeared into the depths of the apartment, his robe falling suggestively to the floor as he went.

 

Anakin grinned wolfishly and followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not quite what the prompt suggested, but this is where I ended up, so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	8. Empty Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When one of you don’t kiss back, just the stoic feeling of their lips on yours, it’s empty, like no one even cares any more.

“You can’t agree with what they’ve said, you just _can’t!_ ” Anakin sobbed. Hot tears streamed down his cheeks as he clutched Obi-Wan’s face in his hands, desperately pressing their lips together. Obi-Wan stared unseeingly forward, his hands clasped tightly behind his back.

 

Deep, bone-wrenching sobs wracked Anakin’s body as Obi-Wan remained still, refusing to return the kiss.

 

“The Council has decided that we are too… attached to each other,” Obi-Wan said tonelessly. “Our… association must come to an end.”

 

Anakin’s hands fell away from Obi-Wan’s face. “Oh, well if the _Council_ says it must be so, then I guess we’re done,” he spat, eyes blazing. “You’ve always made it quite clear that you value your precious Council over me. For a moment I had hoped - but no. Being _Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi_ , the _Perfect Jedi_ is clearly much more important than anything else in your life, including those you supposedly love. Thank you for making your feelings clear to me. If you can even have any.” In a whirl of robes and anguished rage, Anakin spun on his heel and stalked out.

 

The door slammed behind him. Obi-Wan shut his eyes, a solitary tear falling down his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry :( Promise it gets better!


	9. Post Break Up Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kiss that catches both of you off guard, but says I miss you, I’m sorry and please love me again all at once without any words being spoken.

Obi-Wan swallowed. He hadn’t been alone in a room with Anakin since their last disastrous conversation. He repressed the urge to stare at the floor. They were both adults, they could handle this maturely. This would be no problem.

 

Anakin bit his lip.

 

Obi-Wan groaned internally. _He’s trying to kill me. He_ knows _what that does to me. How am I meant to focus now?_

 

He fidgeted, all his skills of conversation and negotiation having apparently fled with Ahsoka, closing the door behind her with a cheeky wink.

 

“So, how-” he began.

 

“I didn’t-” Anakin said at the same time.

 

They both coughed, Obi-Wan’s eyes flitting over Anakin’s features before darting away.

 

As their eyes met once more, Anakin bit his lip again.

 

“Oh, _fuck it!”_ Obi-Wan swore. In an instant he was across the room, pressing Anakin up against the wall and kissing him like there was no tomorrow.

 

Anakin let out a startled moan, his hands flying to Obi-Wan’s hips, seemingly unsure whether he wanted to push Obi-Wan away or tug him ever closer.

 

“Obi-Wan - I - _what?”_ Anakin panted, tearing his mouth away.

 

Obi-Wan let out an impatient whine, kissing across Anakin’s cheekbone and down his neck to his collarbone, latching onto the first patch of skin he found and sucking until a deep bruise marred the tanned shoulder, before raising his head until his gaze bore into Anakin’s own.

 

“Fuck the Council, fuck their attachment _bullshit,_ fuck anything that gets in between the two of us. I love you, Anakin, and I’m so sorry I allowed myself to be blinded to what is most important to me in the galaxy.” Obi-Wan rushed.

 

Anakin blinked at him in surprise.

 

“And - and I’m sorry it took me losing you completely for me to realise that.” Obi-Wan said, swallowing heavily as his eyes darted away, before returning to Anakin’s.

 

Anakin stared at him for a couple of seconds longer, mouth slightly agape, before shaking himself out of his stupor. “I - wow. I appreciate your apology, Obi-Wan, but -”

 

“But it’s come too late, hasn’t it?” Obi-Wan finished, his expression crumpling and his eyes filling with tears. He tried to pull away, only to find his movement restricted as Anakin’s long arms snaked around his waist, tugging him closer.

  
“ _But,_ we will need to talk more about this later. About what we want our relationship too look like, and how we want to deal with future disagreements. But that can wait until Ahsoka isn’t on the other side of the door, high fiving my droid. Somehow.” A soft smile bloomed over Anakin’s face, stealing Obi-Wan’s breath away. Anakin leant back down, pressing a kiss to his lips, resting their foreheads together and closing his eyes with a contented sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan stop being such a drama queen like Anakin would ever say no to you
> 
> Told you it'd get better! :)


	10. Quick Goodbye Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the almost late for work kisses when their lips just peck yours, like an unfinished goodbye.

Obi-Wan glanced at the clock, then promptly swore. Disentangling himself from Anakin’s sleepy grasp he stumbled his way out of bed, hurriedly shucking his pajama shirt as he did.

 

“What’ryhdoin’?” Anakin mumbled sleepily, rolling over languidly. His eyes slowly focused on Obi-Wan’s figure, running appreciatively over his chest.

 

“We overslept,” Obi-Wan said, fiddling with the drawstring of his pants. Anakin whined.

 

“Do you really have to go?” Anakin asked, stretching his arms over his head and arching his back with a soft groan. “We could stay here and relax, instead of you having to spend your morning sitting in that stuffy Council room trying not to fall asleep.”

 

Obi-Wan paused in his hunt for clothes, biting his lip as he stared at the image Anakin presented to him, before his words sank in. “As much as I would love to my dear, part of being on the Council is, as you say, sitting in a stuffy room through tedious meetings.”

 

Anakin huffed, kicking the blankets off himself and throwing his arm over his eyes. He subtly twisted his hip, emphasising the curve of his waist.

 

Obi-Wan turned back, once again stopped in his tracks by Anakin. “Anakin,” he said, voice strangled. “I _have_ to go to a Council meeting in five minutes, and you are making it exceedingly difficult for me to remain motivated to do so.”

 

Anakin smirked, his eyes opening under his arm. He watched as Obi-Wan took a steadying breath, turning back around to drag a comb through his hair. Quick as a flash Anakin’s arms crossed over his front, his body arching into a bow as he yanked his shirt over head, dropping it off the side of the bed.

 

“Now, where did I leave my…” Obi-Wan muttered to himself, spinning around. Glancing at Anakin, he found himself transfixed by the rainbow of bruises on his newly exposed torso. “When did you - never mind. Focusing now.”

 

Tearing his gaze off Anakin, Obi-Wan let out a small triumphant noise as he spotted his plants flung over the lampshade.

 

As he focused on pulling them on, Anakin grinned. He wriggled his hips, shoving his own pants down and off, slipping them subtly off the side of the bed to land with his shirt.

 

“My dear, do you know where my tunic landed?” Obi-Wan asked, keeping his eyes stubbornly fixed on the floor. Anakin pouted. He rolled onto his stomach, tilting his ass into the air as he considered their room.

 

“I believe it's over there,” he said, pointing. Obi-Wan took another deep breath, looking over once more to see where Anakin was pointing. His breath stuttered in his throat as he saw the dark red lines gouged into Anakin’s back.

 

Shaking his head, he forced himself to look where Anakin was pointing. Seeing his tunic, tabard and cloak heaped into a pile, he hurried over to get himself dressed while his resolve remained intact. As he dressed, Anakin hummed softly to himself, slowly inching his underwear off his hips. Fully naked, he sprawled himself over the bed, presenting himself invitingly to Obi-Wan.

 

“Can you at least give me a goodbye kiss?” he pouted. Obi-Wan swallowed heavily, walking over to him. His knees hit the bed heavily as he crawled closer to Anakin, his hands landing either side of Anakin’s head. Anakin smiled beatifically up at him, his hands reaching under Obi-Wan’s robes to slide over bare skin. Obi-Wan ducked his head down. Their lips met. Anakin moaned instantly, his hands clenching in the fabric of Obi-Wan’s tabard, using his grip to pull them closer together. Obi-Wan threaded his hand through Anakin’s hair, stroking over the silky strands. Anakin wrapped his legs around Obi-Wan’s waist, a weight that Obi-Wan sank into with a sigh, their hips pressing together and making them both moan.

 

Just as Obi-Wan was about to give in to temptation and resign himself to having to send an apologetic message to Mace, an alarm went off. As he pulled away to see the source of the noise, Anakin flopped back to the bed with a groan. Obi-Wan absently stroked over his hip as he turned off the reminder he had set himself in case of this exact situation.

 

Anakin whined, reaching for Obi-Wan once more, but Obi-Wan gently batted his hands away.

 

“Nice try,” Obi-Wan said, pressing a final kiss to Anakin’s lips. He slipped out of Anakin’s grasp with a grin. “Insatiable little minx.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anakin ran away from me, the little shit. Just had to let him run amok in this one, the tease.
> 
> And the fic is done! I hope you all enjoyed it :) 
> 
> Thank you once again to DonkerRood, for dealing with me sending snippets of text that I couldn't get to work right and making the words flow better, and to all my other friends for prodding me enough about wanting to read the end product for me to get past chapter five! I seriously wouldn't have been able to even finish a first draft without all of you.

**Author's Note:**

> Major shoutout to the wonderful DonkerRood/Darthcuddles, without whom this fic would either not exist or be much poorer <3 thank you baby!


End file.
